


Marked

by pajama_cats



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Gran realizes too late that Belial had other methods to use on him other than his charm effect.





	Marked

Gran knew he should be wary of Belial. That of course was toned down once they started a relationship together, but even so Belial had his own way of having fun. Nothing with ill intent anymore, but this time it was directed towards Gran’s expensive and his damaged pride.

At this point the captain figures Belial went out of his way to fluster his poor soul, as if making him embarrassed was a daily priority for the fallen angel. No one really showed him pity either, which is fair enough. Though they did throw a few disgusted looks towards Belial’s way.

That being said Gran had let his guard down. Just this once, without even thinking about or realizing what the fell angel had done.

“Gran, what is that on your neck..?” Lyria, along with Vyrn are by his side the moment they spot him enjoying the morning breeze on the Grandcypher. Gran stares at them with furrowed brows and runs a hand on his neck.

_‘I just showered why would I have..’_

Gran's face warms up at a tender, possibly bruised spot on his neck. Immediately his fingers jerk away from his neck, only for him to slap his entire hand over it with a hearty laugh.

“J-just.. An old battle wound, it's nothing.” The nerve of Belial! No wonder he hadn't tried anything this morning. Gran did find it rather odd when the fell angel left his side after cleaning up. Belial tended to hover over him on a daily basis. He left his mark and now Gran had to suffer through it.

“You got hurt yesterday? Why didn't you tell us! Should we get a healer?” Lyria frantically looks around the deck, but fortunately no one else is out except the three of them.

“What's with all of the commotion?”

Well, the _four_ of them. Gran doesn't bother turning around. In fact he'd be fine with fading away now since Sandalphon decided to join them.

“Gran got hurt!” Vyrn exclaims as Lyria’s busy trying to pry Gran’s hand off the spot. What was a good morning has now turned to a dreadful one.

“There's another one on your collarbone too!” Vyrn chimes in with unnecessary distress. The last thing he wanted was to explain what they were and what they _meant._

“Let me have a look.” Sandalphon grabs ahold of Gran’s hoodie staring intensely at the mark. Gran watches closely at the confused look on the angel, unsure if it was a good or bad thing. Perhaps good, considering what he may do to Belial.

“Why are you all manhandling my Singularity?” If Gran didn't know any better he could have sworn there was a hint of jealousy there. Belial could be possessive when he wanted to be. Actually scratch that. He was that way _all_ the time.

“Belial! It's terrible Gran's been infected!” Gran jerks his head at Lyria and stares at her in bewilderment. This was getting completely out of hand!

“I-I'm not! Don't jump to conclusions!”

Belial, the absolute bastard, hides a smile behind his hand and ‘inspects’ the marks on Gran. Lyria and Vyrn give him room, but Sandalphon keeps his hand clutched to the hood of Gran's sweatshirt. A clothing piece he wishes hid more of his neck. Then again he can't blame his favorite outfit when it was Belial’s fault to begin with.

“I see..” Belial pulls back and shakes his head. “I've seen these marks before. There’s no cure for what he's got.”

“What?!” The three exclaim in union and its then Gran decides honesty is better than them believing he's on the verge of death. It was hard looking at his two best friends when they were nearly in tears.

“Quit it!” Gran barks at Belial who cackles to himself at the whole scenario. What a pain he could be and marking him in the most obvious spots.. “I'm _fine_. They're not infected, believe me.”

“If they're not harmful then what are they?” Sandalphon crosses his arms and stares holes into him. Gran has to avert his gaze from the angel. There was no easy way to put this, was there?

“W-well you see..” Gran fumbles with his words with a blush creeping up his neck. “They're.. Marks, but not bad ones.”

“Not bad?” Lyria asks innocently. The tone made him never want to discuss anything around this topic to her again.

“Y-yes, um.. You get them from the person you love.” Gran’s face is on fire, especially when Belial leans on his shoulder.

“But I love so many people here and I never got any..” Lyria’s shoulders drop, along with a frown on her face. Vyrn looks just as confused and Sandalphon-

Sandalphon looked murderous.

“Lyria, Vyrn. Let's leave them alone.” His tone was as cold as the windy breeze.

“But Gran-”

“He's fine. Let’s go have some coffee.”

Gran would hug Sandalphon if he didn't have such a dark aura surrounding him. Though he's thankful at how much Lyria’s mood perks up by the offer of coffee. Even Vyrn looks excited.

“Okay, big brother! Make mine extra sweet!” Lyria's beams and follows along the angel, who looks embarrassed over the ‘sibling’ nickname. Gran smiles and waves them off, waiting until their out of sight before shoving Belial off him.

“Y-you planned this, didn't you?”

Belial has the _nerve_ to look innocent by the accusation.

“You were very preoccupied last night. I didn't hear any objections when I marked you. Who knew my singularity liked it rough.” Belial laughs against Gran’s neck and trails his tongue down to lick at the new hickies. Shameless vulgar bastard.

Gran sighs and uses the palm of his hand to pry Belial’s face off of him. By now he's speechless and wanting the day to end even though it just started.

“Eck, Belial!” The tongue of the fell angel has him immediately jerking his hand back and yep he was one hundred percent done with today. Especially with Belial. Said fell angel merely trails after him when he wordlessly heads back inside the Grandcypher; a delighted grin on Belial's face.

On his journey back to their room they both get hit face first by a hooded cape that Sandalphon aggressively threw at them.

“Cover up more, damn it. And you. Keep your hands off of the captain.”

Belial howls with laughter and Gran feels warmth explode through his face; the heel clicks of the primarch fading as he quickly leaves.

Knowing how Belial can be Gran reluctantly thinks about how he had this coming. And maybe the supreme primarch angel was right. When he wasn't wary he could at least rely on some of his allies.

..Or perhaps he could protect himself more from Belial’s antics.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact this is actually my 69th fic aha 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
